


He Who Laughs Last Laughs Best

by TsukioMoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3rd years, English class, Gintama High School, I Did This Quickly So I'ts Certainly Not Perfect Sorry For That, Library, Okita Stop Harassing Her Plz, Revenge, Voluntary Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukioMoon/pseuds/TsukioMoon
Summary: Kagura was the new "librarian" of the month at Gintama High school and a certain sadist just can't. leave. her. some. peace. and. quite.Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from Okikagu-prompts.





	He Who Laughs Last Laughs Best

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, found this prompt on Tumblr and decided to write this on a span of an hour. So don't expect it to be well written and detailed because it certainly isn't I promise you.

Kagura didn't read books and if she did, it was for school. She didn't even like books that much to begin with. And still, she needed to do this to pass her English class. She didn't even get how being a temporary librarian can give her a passing grade. In _English_ class no less but really, this school is weird and sick to the point that she supposed that she was doomed from the very beginning.

In the beginning of the month of her "voluntary service" a.k.a just 2 weeks ago, she had planned on just getting this whole thing over with quickly and make everything go smoothly.

But then _he_ showed up on her very first day of the lazy librarian she is. He didn't even read any actual books, the only thing he had been doing the past 2 weeks has been asking her where mangas and comic books are even if he knew very well where they were already as he's a frequent visitor for god's sake! He walks around the book filled shelves of the library and take out around sixteen randomly different comics and mangas with him.

Now you may wonder, why the hell _sixteen_ mangas and comics, does he even read all of those? Well that I tell you, he sits on one table for about 10 minutes, leaves two of his many books and then walks away to another table far from the latter one, sits for around 10 minutes again and leaves two books, and it goes on like that for the next hour on repeat. And each time he does he turns on his head, looks back at her and smirks. Because she is the one who needs to retain them afterwards and put them back on their respective places.

Sometimes he may even sit before her tall station on one of the tall bar stools only to chew his bubblegum so annoyingly loud and she swears that if she hears yet another "chew chew" sound from him she'll crush his head onto the desk, or she would if she were allowed to. That's the problem. And when his bubblegum is out of flavor he takes it out of his mouth and sticks it under the desk. She glares at him every time he does and he smirks, a smirk of victory and she swears she'll get her revenge one lucky day!

When he taps his ballpoint pen on a table in an obnoxiously bad rhythm 2 meters away from her and loudly enough for only her to hear but silently enough for no one else in there to hear she's not allowed to tell him to "shut up" or to "fuck off" because he's not disturbing anyone _but_ her nor does he get any complaints either. Not that there's that many visitors there anyway. Which makes it worse because no one is there to complain at the annoying jerk!

She's not allowed to throw him out of there when he plants his freaking books everywhere like seeds and she's not allowed to give him _any_ warnings when he puts what must be close to a million bookmarks on every book he returns for _her_ to clean up and she's neither allowed to spit him in the face when he asks for mangas he already know where they are. Or at least should know by now.

Every single day when he finally walks out of there he tells her "he who laughs last laughs best" Yeah, we'll see about that. Because she sure as hell was gonna be the one laughing last!

After one month of this, she was mentally exhausted and cried out in joy when her last day as "voluntary service librarian" was over.

The upcoming day after and upcoming month was probably the best day and month of her life to boot.

* * *

Okita Sougo, simply put, may or may not go through what he deserves right now. One week ago the obnoxious China girls -which he nicknamed her into because she always refuses to wear any school uniform but Chinese clothing instead- voluntary service as librarian ended and the next day began his…

Really, it was all fun and games until he got to know that he was next in turn on Ginpachi-Sensei's *Voluntary Service" list. And as his grade was at stake, he had no other choice but to oblige.

And even if it hurt his pride a great deal to admit it, her revenge was brilliant.

And really, she got the last laugh. Even if it were supposed to be his, no, karma just needed to come and bite him right where it hurt.

The China girl the last following week have been gluing together the damned books. Alas, there is no evidence that _she's_ behind it so _he_ is the one who takes the blame. She takes a book, takes out her super glue, glues it together and puts it back on the shelves again. And luckily for her, this library has no security cameras and it always so happens that she does it whenever he's not looking, outright said, he wants to strangle her.

Sometimes when he picks up the books she leaves behind he'll find them torn apart. He once again is the one who gets blamed for it. Sometimes when he walks around the shelves of the library, he'll walk right into a pile of bubblegum. A _pile._ And he gotta clean it _all_ up, and his newly bought shoes goes straight ahead to the closest trash bin,

When she sits before the station she takes out her phone and purposely begins talking a little _too_ loud for his liking. And there's no one else there so no ones there to complain at her either, he wants to bang her head repeatedly against a wall but he can't

Is that kind of loud and obnoxious tone even allowed at a library? Clearly, it doesn't matter because no ones there and she takes advantage of it.

She literally _stamps_ around the place and wherever in the library she is, doesn't matter where, he hears her loud and freaking clear!

When his monthly voluntary service was over he buought four chocolate cakes to celebrate his freedom from the China monster.

But before she walks out on his last day as a librarian she turns her head to him and says "he who laughs last laughs best" and that's when he wants to _kill_ her. Because that was the moment in his life, when he for the first time ever, got beaten at his own game by a chinese monster with no manners, not like his was any better.

"Well played China, well played." He whispered before walking out to go and buy those yummy chocolate cakes.


End file.
